The present invention relates generally to a motor end cap, and more particularly, to a motor end cap having a simplified output device mounting.
Conventionally, power tools are designed having a motor that rotationally drives an output such as a drill bit, screwdriver, or other rotational device. With such a device, the output rotational speed and torque is obtained by providing a output device device, such as a planetary gear set, between the motor and the output. Here, the output device includes a circular housing that holds the planetary gear set. The motor, itself, is attached to one axial end of the output device housing with the motor output shaft pinion extending into the output device housing to drive the planetary gear set. The output of the planetary gear set then rotationally drives the output of the power tool. As a result, the motor and transmission form one unit.
Conventionally, during assembly, the one piece motor and output device are assembled before the exterior tool housing is applied. The one piece unit is positioned inside and assembled to the inner shell of the power tool. To maintain the motor and output device as one piece, a plurality of screws are typically fastened through ears on the end cap of the motor and apertures on the outer periphery of the output device housing. Also, the screws are sometimes fastened through apertures in the end of the motor instead of through ears. While this use of screws does maintain the motor and transmission as one unit, positioning plural screws and apertures through the output device and motor end require additional materials and labor, thereby increasing the overall cost of the system. Additionally, the screws and apertures are mounted outside the motor and output device and resultantly take up more radial space. As such, the overall one piece unit requires more radial space due to the addition of the screws and apertures. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.
To overcome these and other drawbacks, the present invention provides a motor and output device assembly that includes a motor end plate with an output device attachment area and a output device housing with a motor end plate attachment area. The output device attachment area detachably connects to the output device housing to form a one unit output device assembly that can be easily detached in the future and does not require additional fasteners.
In another aspect, a power tool is provided that utilizes a motor end plate having an output device attachment area and a output device housing having a motor end plate attachment area. Again, the output device attachment area detachably connects to the motor end plate attachment area.
In another aspect, a method of attaching a motor end plate to a output device housing is provided. The method includes placing the motor end plate against an axial end of the output device housing such that locking tabs of the output device attachment area ride within slot portions on the output device housing. The motor end plate is then rotated to drive the locking tabs along the slot portions in the output device housing to detachably adjoin the motor end plate to the output device housing.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.